<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Ash by BRDoriginal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396548">After Ash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRDoriginal/pseuds/BRDoriginal'>BRDoriginal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Legendary Pokemon, Original Pokemon, Original Pokemon Region, Original Pokemon Team, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Contests, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Training, Talking Pokemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:36:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRDoriginal/pseuds/BRDoriginal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ash.</p><p>Jacob spent his whole life in the shadow his father cast. A shadow over each region.</p><p>Now as he turned ten, he has the power to finally shine a light on his side of the shadow. Until he loses it all. There is a strange voice in his head. A voice ready to teach him, if he allowed it to.</p><p>Angelina was orphaned, and cast away to the side. The side of civilisation where only the lost were. Until a light in the dark, a light that was the dark, a dark that was the light, and the dark in the light, came to her. Ready to guide her back to the side of civilisation, that was found.</p><p>Josh was doesn't even know which was his mom. None cared enough to tell him. His three guardians. Two aunts, one mom. But they probably didn't even know. Instead they tossed their ideals on him, and told him to train. Train hard. The only one who cared, was the only one who he knew was his aunt. The mother of his cousin. Misty. But then she died.</p><p>It was Team Rocket. All of it. The pieces were put in place, by Team Rocket. Or so they thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pokèballs and Gloves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you happen to see this on Wattpad, I did not steal it. I made it. I am Squire humulus. Ask him/me if you don't believe it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash's POV</p><p>The TV flickered on. I flip the channels untill I arrive at the Pokéchannel. My good friend Tracy appeared on it. "Jacob!" I yell. "It's starting!"</p><p>Jacob's POV</p><p>"I'm coming!" I yell as I grab a bowl of Popcorn off the counter. As I dash into the TV room as my mom, Misty, stops me.</p><p>"Do you really need popcorn for a five minute broadcast." She says. "It is a seven and a half minute thing, mom."</p><p>"Fine, but don't blame me if you get to fat to go on your Pokemon journey." She says acting as if she doesn't care.</p><p>As she walks away, I look down at my bowl of popcorn.</p><p>"Pika, Pikachu!"</p><p>My fathers Pokémon, Pikachu dashes onto my shoulder with a ketchup in his tail. He then proceeds to dump it all over the popcorn.</p><p>"Er, sure buddy you can have the popcorn." I reply to his actions.</p><p>As I sit down, I ask my father what I missed, trying to ignore his giggling.</p><p>"You missed Bulbasaur and Charmander." He says having just over come his giggling.</p><p>"And then there is Squirtle this Pokémon can shoot water nearly forty feet." The TV says. "And incase your are late, like someone I know." My dad chuckles. "Crooky. A water type Pokémon from the Nosonzai region, which we have just finished studying."</p><p>After the broadcast I get in bed, deep in thought.</p><p>...</p><p>Misty's POV</p><p>"Ahhh! I'm gonna be late!" I hear echoing through the house.</p><p>"I told you to tell him to set his alarm!" I say to my husband angrily. "He gonna be just like you! You know what, I'll drive him, but you do the dishes." I say putting down a plate.</p><p>Jacob's POV</p><p>I grab my hat that my dad used on his first journey, then the backpack that I had packed the night before.</p><p>"Jacob!" I hear my father yell. "Your mother is driving you!"</p><p>Maybe I won't be late after all.</p><p>I race down the stairs and grab a quick breakfast.</p><p>Then I jump down the porch stairs and open the car door. As I sit down my mom drives off.</p><p>...</p><p>Soon we arrive at Professor Oaks house. But there is already a line of three kids. I end up behind Gary Jr. Every one calls him 'Junior' behind his back.</p><p>Not me. I'm his best friend. So I call him that to his face.</p><p>"Hey, Junior." I call.</p><p>He look behind him with a confused face, then he see's me and puts on a smile. "Hey Jake."</p><p>Soon we all headed in. When it's my turn I choose Squirtle. It was empty. As was Charmander and Bulbasaur. Just as I saw a tear leave my eyes but then I hear a voice.</p><p>"Didn't you watch the broadcast?" The voice was coming from Professor Oak.</p><p>I nod. "Then you should know that we have a extra Pokémon."</p><p>I smile before exclaiming, "Crooky! How could I forget!"</p><p>He nods before handing a Pokéball to Brock who hands it to me.</p><p>"Oh thank you Professor Oak!"</p><p>"Just don't call me 'Professor' call me Sam."</p><p>Just then someone walks in. "Oh Jacob sweety!" They say. I turn around to see... My grandmother. Delia Ketchum.</p><p>"Oh, Hi grandma."</p><p>"When I heard you were going on your journey, I packed you some stuff. Such as gloves for washing and-" I cut her off. "Grandma! I have every thing I need packed already."</p><p>"Oh, well take the gloves anyways." She says as she hands me bright yellow rubber gloves.</p><p>Soon me and my grandma head out to see my dad and mom talking.</p><p>After a goodbye kiss and showing them Crooky the cute baby crocodile with big bright green eyes, I left into the forest to begin my Pokemon journey.</p><p>Jacob's Team: Crooky.</p><p>Fun fact: I got the name for the new region, by putting 'brain' and 'existence' into google translate. AKA the Nosonzai region. I was thinking along the lines, of, from my brain into existence. Tip for coming up with regions. Put what the region is about, into google translate. Translate to Japanese.</p><p>Other note: First chapter is cringe worthy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Splatterbug, Tackles, and Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob's POV</p><p>As I was walking in the forest near Pallet, I came across a Rattata. So I called out Crooky.</p><p>"Crooky, use tackle attack!" I yell.</p><p>"Crook crooky!" Crooky said before charging the Rattata. The Rattata dodged then did a tackle of it's own.</p><p>"Crooky, jump then water gun attack!" As the water gun shot through the air it hit the Rattata sending it into a bush. I quickly grabbed a Pokéball and threw it into the bush.</p><p>The Pokéball hit something, bounced off, opened up and sucked in a bright light.</p><p>It shook three times before it launched open revealing not a Rattata but a angry bug type Pokémon. Not knowing what it was I pulled out my Pokédex and opened it.</p><p>"Splatterbug, the poisonous Pokémon. This Pokémon is known to eat small bug type pokemon, such as Caterpie" It answered.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly with out warning it attacked, shooting out white needles.</p><p>"Poison needle!" I yell as I jump out of the way with Crooky on my shoulder. As landed on the ground I felt searing pain on my hand and Crooky was going crazy. I quickly got out of there and ran to the Pokémon center.</p><p>Once I got there I saw Gary Jr.</p><p>"Hey Junior!" I call. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Just doing a check up." He answered. "What about you?"</p><p>"I was attacked by a Splatterbug." Just then I saw Nurse Joy talking to a girl with pink hair. "Nurse Joy!" I call.</p><p>She looks over. "Oh, I will check up on your Crooky right away." She says looking over to Junior. "And your Bulbasaur is just fine."</p><p>"Well Jake, I guess I'll be going now."</p><p>After Junior left I noticed the pink haired girl crying.</p><p>"Are you okay?" I ask as I walk over.</p><p>"Ah, oh. I'm fine." She answers as she wipes a tear from her cheek.</p><p>"It doesn't look like it."</p><p>"W-well if you really must know. I was in the forest when I saw a Butterfree. It was very injured. So I took it here. I just got news that it was poisoned and that it may not make it."</p><p>"Oh,"</p><p>Just then Nurse Joy walked over.</p><p>"Please be good news," The girl said quietly.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, but the Butterfree has passed."</p><p>The girl had tears down her face now.</p><p>"T-t-thank y-you for d-doing what-t you c-c-could."</p><p>I walked over to the counter and grabbed a couple tissues. Then I walked back over and started to hand them to her.</p><p>Ten minutes later, when she stopped crying she spoke.</p><p>"T-thank you for the tissues."</p><p>"No problem. What's your name?" I ask.</p><p>"It's Angelina." She answers.</p><p>"I'm Jacob. Maybe we could be friends."</p><p>"That would be nice."</p><p>After twenty minutes of talking Crooky was back healthy as ever, and I had learned that Angelina wanted to be a bug Pokémon trainer and that she was going to compete in the indigo league.</p><p>"I'm going to compete in the indigo league too! Maybe we could travel together."</p><p>"Sure! Sounds like fun."</p><p>Jacob's Team: Crooky.</p><p>Angelina's Team: Weedle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Battles and Butterfree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob's POV</p><p>One hour later after talking and getting to know each other, they were going to head to Pewter city, to get a boulder badge.</p><p>"I need to call my mom first, make sure she knows that I'm doing good." I say.</p><p>"Okay! I'll wait outside." She replied.</p><p>"She may want to meet you." I answer as I head to the phone.</p><p>"Oh, okay!" She starts heading to the phone.</p><p>Soon the screen turns on and reveals my mom.</p><p>"Jacob, honey it's great to see you." She say upon seeing who called her.</p><p>"Hey, mom. Is dad home?" I ask.</p><p>"No, he lost gym battle." My mind instantly went to thinking of him vigorously training his Pokémon.</p><p>"Hows his pokemon?" I ask.</p><p>"I assume tired." She replied also thinking.</p><p>"Oh, and mom, I have a new companion." Instantly she stoped thinking and waited for more. "Her name is Angelina." I say beckoning her forward.</p><p>"It's so nice to meet you Angelina!" My mom say happily. "He doesn't owe you a bike does he?"</p><p>"Er, no?" Angelina replies in a confused manner.</p><p>"Oh, that's great." My mom replies. I can tell she likes Angelina.</p><p>Angelina and my mom really hit it off. Until Angelina said she wanted to be a bug Pokémon trainer then my mom replied, "Oh, t-that's c-cool!" before finding an excuse to end the call.</p><p>Soon we were off to Pewter city.</p><p>In the woods, we came across lots of Pokémon. Then we came across a wild caterpie.</p><p>"I have to catch it!" Angelina exclaims. "Weedle, I choose you!"</p><p>There's a flash of light, and then a Weedle appears.</p><p>"Weedle, use bug bite." I guess I'll watch the battle.</p><p>The Weedle launches itself towards the Caterpie, then slams it's mouth onto it's side. Caterpie returns the favor and does a string shot attack.</p><p>"Weedle, dodge it!"</p><p>Weedle dodges it successfully.</p><p>"Weedle, do your own string shot!"</p><p>Weedle shoots the string shot and managed to hit the Caterpie, getting hit stuck to a tree.</p><p>"Pokéball, go!" She yells before throwing a Pokéball at the incapacitated Pokémon.</p><p>The Pokéball flies through the air before hitting Caterpie and sucking it in.</p><p>The ball jitters and shakes, before dinging allowing Angelina to pick it up and put on her belt.</p><p>"How come you can catch a Pokémon and I can't?" I ask Angelina.</p><p>"Probably a woman's charm." She says pretending to act all lady like.</p><p>"No wonder my mom likes you." I reply to her reply.</p><p>Then at the corner of my eye, I notice a bunch of Metapods.</p><p>"Er, do you think they are mad at you for catching the Caterpie?" I ask her.</p><p>She looks over to where I'm looking.</p><p>"Their asleep." She says. Suddenly they start to open their eyes. Then one by one, they start to glow before transforming. They were evolving!</p><p>"Oh, wow! Butterfree!" Angelina says in awe.</p><p>"Not bad for a first day," I say as they fly away. "Not bad at all."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Jacob's team: Crooky.</p><p>Angelina's team: Weedle, Caterpie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. R is for Rocket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jessie and James are cops. Shhh... Officer Jenny doesn't know that they're team rocket.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob's POV</p><p>"I can not wait until we get to Pewter City." Angelina said with a smile on her face.</p><p>We were currently travelling through a route as we were heading to Pewter City.</p><p>"I know!" I exclaim.</p><p>Soon we got to a town in between Pallet and Pewter,</p><p>"We are going to need to get more food," Angelina said. "We're running low."</p><p>"Yes! Lets go!"</p><p>Soon we entered the Super Pokémart.</p><p>"Wow," I say softly. "The Pokémart in Pallet was not this big."</p><p>It was indeed massive.</p><p>There were shelves upon shelves of Pokémon food, Pokéballs, clothing, and an assortment of other objects.</p><p>Soon we had stocked up on every thing we could need, so we decided to look around.</p><p>When we got to the Pokéball section, we started really looking around.</p><p>"Netballs," Angelina read. "Good for catching water and BUG type Pokémon. I need it!"</p><p>Then something else caught my eye. Something purple.</p><p>"What is this?" I ask as I walk to it. "Masterball, cannot fail to catch a Pokémon."</p><p>I looked down at the price.</p><p>"No way we'll be able to afford it." Angelina had just walked up.</p><p>"Yup,"</p><p>"To bad,"</p><p>Once we left the store alarms started roaring.</p><p>"Did you steal the netball?!" I scream at Angelina.</p><p>"No!" She yelled back.</p><p>Then the doors behind us opened and a big man ran out. As he left, he pulled out a gun.</p><p>"You criminal better prepare for trouble!"</p><p>"And while you're at it, make it double!"</p><p>I turned my head to see a girl with red hair and a boy with blue hair.</p><p>"To protect the world from devastation!</p><p>"To unite all people's within our nation!"</p><p>"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"</p><p>"To extend our reach to the stars above!"</p><p>"Officer Jessie!"</p><p>"Officer James!"</p><p>"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"</p><p>"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"</p><p>"Meowth, you're go in to jail!"</p><p>Then they called out some Pokémon.</p><p>"Azma, use sludge attack!"</p><p>I pull out my Pokédex.</p><p>"Azma, The Three Headed Pokémon. Azma releases toxic gasses to disable it's enemies."</p><p>When I looked up the battle was already over.</p><p>The one who's name was Jessie was searching the man's bag and soon pulled out a Masterball.</p><p>"Meowth!" She calls. "Take this Masterball back to the store."</p><p>Then a Meowth appeared and took the Masterball.</p><p>I looked for the man, and soon found him being taken into a police car.</p><p>Another police car drove into the parking lot.</p><p>When it stopped another officer came out. It was officer Jenny.</p><p>"Well done officers! With how well you have been doing you will get a promotion in no time."</p><p>Then the red haired girl smiled then looked in my direction. Her eyes went wide then she started to walk in my direction.</p><p>When she arrived she asked my name.</p><p>"Jacob Ketchum, officer."</p><p>"Would you be related to Ash Ketchum?" She asked.</p><p>"Yes, he's my dad."</p><p>"You look just like him, when he was kid. He was a real pain in my butt."</p><p>"Thank you, I think?"</p><p>Jacob's Team: Crooky.</p><p>Angelina's Team: Weedle, Caterpie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Memory of a Masant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>History.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob's POV</p><p>Soon after meeting Team Rocket, we learned a bit about them.</p><p>They had chased my dad around for a bit, before they were fired from Team Rocket.</p><p>"We kept the name because police doesn't have the same ring." Jessie explained.</p><p>"And now, we may get a promotion!" James exclaimed.</p><p>As I talked with Jessie and James, Angelina was petting Meowth, who was purring.</p><p>"If you spent so much time chasing my dad, would you like to see him?" I ask them.</p><p>"Yes, I suppose so," James answers.</p><p>"He probably hates us," Jessie replies.</p><p>"I'd like to see Pikachu again." Meowth says having just walked up.</p><p>"Okay dokey." I start walking to a pokemon center.</p><p>Angelina's POV</p><p>Soon we walk into the Pokémon center.</p><p>I struggle not to cry, as I remember the last time I was in a Pokémon center.</p><p>Jacob notices and asks, "You okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine," I reply as I wipe away a tear.</p><p>"If you say so," He then walks over to a computer and types something in.</p><p>============================ Memory</p><p>"Ha I beat you!" The little girl with pink hair  yelled.</p><p>The little girl and a older girl with blue hair, were playing in the bright green grass.</p><p>"Come inside girls," Their mother called. "There's a storm coming."</p><p>A storm was indeed coming. The bright blue sky was no longer littered with white clouds, but covered by a blanket of darkness.</p><p>"Okay mom!" The girls called back as they got up.</p><p>"The angel will come."</p><p>The girl with pink hair stopped running.</p><p>"Come on sis!" The older one with blue hair called. "What's wrong?"</p><p>The older sister had not heard the voice.</p><p>The pink haired one, started to look around. She had a feeling that there was something she needed to do.</p><p>Then she saw it.</p><p>It was a small animal. Injured by the looks of it.</p><p>It was a small brown ant. Larger than ants should be yet, it wasn't out if place.</p><p>It was calling for help. How could she just leave it. The peak of the storm just hit, but she wanted, no she had to help it.</p><p>She ran across the lawn, ignoring the calls of her family, until she reached it.</p><p>"I'll help you," She said to it. "Maybe then we can be friends."</p><p>It made soothing noises until she responded.</p><p>"Hello Masant, I'm Angelina."</p><p>============================</p><p>"-Ina? Angelina?"</p><p>"Huh? What?" I responded just noticing Jacob talking.</p><p>"You don't look so good," He said in concern. "Maybe you should take a nap."</p><p>"O-okay," I reply.</p><p>Right when I got on to the couch in the Pokémon center, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.</p><p>============================<br/>Memory</p><p>The little girl ran to her house, the wind blowing her hair into her face. Once she reached her house, she grabbed some bandages, and started to wrap the Masant's leg.</p><p>"Your a Pokémon, right?" The girl asked.</p><p>Masant replied with a soothing voice.</p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>She ran up the only computer in her house, and typed in 'Masant'.</p><p>Soon the computer replied with a Pokédex entry.</p><p>"Masant. The Big Ant Pokémon." She read aloud. "Masant's red skin reflects light. They wiggle around to reflect light in different ways to communicate."</p><p>She looked over to the Pokémon on her bed.</p><p>"Hey Masant," She says. "Here it says that Masants' skin is red. But your skin is brown?"</p><p>Masant looked over to her and made a clicking noise with it's mandibles.</p><p>"Shiny, that's a pretty word." She replied.</p><p>She than ran into another room, to her mom.</p><p>"Mommy?" She asked. "What does shiny mean?"</p><p>"Well sweetie, shiny has multiple meanings. When talking about objects it means it reflects light better." Her mother replied. "When describing pokemon, it means that their color changes slightly."</p><p>"Thanks mommy!"</p><p>============================</p><p>Soon I awoke, only to be hit by another memory.</p><p>============================<br/>Memory</p><p>The girl ran.</p><p>Ran from the men with guns. The helicopter.</p><p>Her house was burning behind her.</p><p>All the men were wearing dark clothing, with bright red R's on them.</p><p>They took Masant.</p><p>That was all she knew about them. Now she was truly alone.</p><p>She was only six.</p><p>============================</p><p>I sat on the couch thinking about what happened that night.</p><p>What happened the night I lost everything.</p><p>Jacob's Team: Crooky.</p><p>Angelina's Team: Weedle, Caterpie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Angered Ash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Team Rocket and Ash have a short conversation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob's POV</p><p>As we head inside I notice Angelina's breathing suddenly increase.</p><p>"You okay?" I ask in concern.</p><p>"I'm fine," She replies weakly. I know she's lying, but I decide not to push the subject.</p><p>"If you say so," I walk over to a computer, and type in my parent's phone number.</p><p>I look back over to Angelina. It looks as if she was list in thought.</p><p>"Angelina?" I ask. No respond. "Angelina? Angelina?"</p><p>"Huh? What?" She finally responded.</p><p>"You don't look so good," I say. "Maybe you should take a nap."</p><p>"O-okay." She responds shakily.</p><p>I watch her walk to the couch near the front desk.</p><p>I turn back to the computer just as the call is picked up.</p><p>"Hey Jake!" I look at the smiling face of my dad.</p><p>"Hey dad!" I reply. "Guess who I met."</p><p>"Okay." He starts to think. "Officer Jenny! You better not have been in any trouble young man!"</p><p>"Close, but no. I met Team Rocket!"</p><p>His face suddenly turned pale.</p><p>"W-what?" He asks.</p><p>"Meowth dats right!" Meowth popped up.</p><p>Jessie walks over.</p><p>"Hey twerp!" She says roughly.</p><p>"Jessie what is going on!? Stay away from my son!"</p><p>Jessie smiles. "You haven't aged well."</p><p>"Neither have you." He spits his tongue out as he gestures to her greying hair. "If you even put a finger on my son, not saying you beat him-"</p><p>"Now that's just rude!" James says with his voice cracking.</p><p>"As I was saying, if you even put a finger on my son, I will personally come over there to beat you up."</p><p>"Tsk, tsk," Jessie says. "I don't think assaulting a police officer will do good on your reputation."</p><p>"Police Officer!" He shouts extremely loudly. "Is that what you told my little boy!"</p><p>"Dad! They are police!" I yell over my dad's yelling. "And I'm not that little anymore!"</p><p>My dad still wouldn't stop yelling, so I ended the call.</p><p>"Sorry about that," I say to Team Rocket.</p><p>"No worries," Jessie says. "That was to be expected."</p><p>"Attention all officers. We have a situation on Calo Street. If you are in area, please report in."</p><p>The sound was coming from a walkie talkie on James's belt.</p><p>"Ooh." Jessie said. "We have to go!"</p><p>Once Team Rocket left, I went to go check on Angelina.</p><p>She was staring out a window.</p><p>"Hey Angelina," I say as I walk up to her.</p><p>"Hey Jacob." She replies, not taking her eyes from the window.</p><p>"Are you feeling better?" I ask.</p><p>She moves her head so she facing me. "Yes, much better."</p><p>"Well, we should get going."</p><p>Soon after leaving we headed into the nearby forest.</p><p>"I need to catch another pokemon." I say excitedly. "How will I get a badge other wise?"</p><p>"Sprout." I looked up. There was a Bellsprout.</p><p>I quickly toss my pokeball, and called out, "Go Crooky!"</p><p>In a flash of white, Crooky pops out.</p><p>"Crook! Crooky!"</p><p>"Crooky, use Tackle Attack!"</p><p>Crooky flew through the air right into Bellsprout.</p><p>"Bell!" Bellsprout dodged the attack by a hair.</p><p>"Use Bite, Crooky!"</p><p>Crooky lunged fowards, and slammed it's mouth onto Bellsprouts stem.</p><p>"Bell!" Bellsprout launched three razor leaves, right into Crooky.</p><p>Crooky went flying off of Bellsprout.</p><p>"Use water gun!" I yell.</p><p>"Crooky!" Crooky then launches a spray of water onto the side of Bellsprout's head, right into a tree.</p><p>Bellsprout's eyes now had swirls over them.</p><p>"Pokeball, go!" I throw the pokeball. It hits it's head...and sucks it in.</p><p>It shakes once. It shakes twice. It dings, signaling that it was a successful capture.</p><p>"Yes! I caught you Bellsprout!" I yell. I had caught my second pokemon.</p><p>Jacob's Team: Crooky, Bellsprout.</p><p>Angelina Team: Weedle, Caterpie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Battle for the Boulder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob's POV</p><p>Soon we had made it to Pewter city.</p><p>"I will destroy this gym!" I yell triumphantly as dash in.</p><p>"I'll destroy it before you!" Angelina yells after me!</p><p>I run to the secretary at the front office, and ask, "Who's the gym leader?"</p><p>She smiles then says, "You must be here to challenge Cindy."</p><p>"We sure are!" Angelina says as she walks up.</p><p>"Right this way," She says gesturing to some doors. "She is just finishing up with another challenger."</p><p>Just then the door swings open, to reveal a brown haired boy, with amazingly spiky hair.</p><p>"Hey, Jacob." He says with no emotion. It was Junior!</p><p>"Hey, Junior." I say. "How'd your battle go?"</p><p>He looks at me. "If you beat her, you have to teach me how."</p><p>Is she that tough? I wonder.</p><p>"Sure Gary!"</p><p>All he replies is, "Good."</p><p>As walk in, I scan every thing with my eyes, trying to come up with a strategy.</p><p>Then I saw her.</p><p>She had spiky brown hair, and murky brown eyes. As if she rarely used her eyes. And she was tall.</p><p>"You here to challenge me?" Her voice commanded respect and authority. I wanted to collapse on the ground and hide, except there was no where to hide </p><p>I swallow some saliva, and take a deep breath.</p><p>"Yes," I say in nearly a whisper.</p><p>"Then it will be a three on three match."</p><p>"Uahh, uhhh," I say.</p><p>"What?" She asks, annoyance in her voice.</p><p>I take a deep breath again.</p><p>"I uh, only have two Pokemon." I say shakily.</p><p>"Oh. Then a two on two, double battle."</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>She explains that we both send out the two pokemon that we are going to use, and they act like partners.</p><p>"Okay," I say. "This is kinda new to me."</p><p>"Then it's a fair fight."</p><p>"Oh,"</p><p>"Well then, Lighler, go! Onock, go!"</p><p>I pull out my pokedex.</p><p>"73. Lighler. The Shiny Horn Pokemon. The crack on Lighler's body grows with age. When it dies, it explodes in a wave of energy. It is a rock/psychic type."</p><p>There was a human like Pokèmon, except with no legs, and a crystal like horn on it's head.</p><p>"89. Onock. The Two Horned Pokemon. Onock uses it's horns to crush boulders to gain experience. A ground/rock type. It is a branched evolution of onix using a cracked stone."</p><p>It was a Pokemon, it looked like an Onix, but it's head was larger and it's body shorter.</p><p>"Wow. Okay, Bellsprout, go! Crooky, go!"</p><p>"You get first move." Cindy says.</p><p>I smirk. I have two advantages. "Bellsprout, use razor leaf on Lighler! Crooky, use Tackle on Onock!" Bellsprout throws a barrage of blade like leaves as Crooky launches towards Onock.</p><p>"Lighler, use psybeam! Onock use earthquake! Both in counter attack." Lighler's horn begins to glow, then launches a rainbow laser at the razor leaves, then continues to Bellsprout.</p><p>"Bellsprout, dodge!" I call, then look over to see Crooky running into a earthquake, then is launched into the air from it. Then an idea pops into my head.</p><p>"Crooky, water gun at the ground to soften your landing!" I then turn to Bellsprout, who was on fire. I look back to Crooky, who had just landed. "Crooky, water gun Bellsprout!"</p><p>I see a blast of water land on Bellsprout. I start to panic. This was a lot harder than expected, and Cindy only used one move for each pokemon.</p><p>I was thinking. If I continue like This I won't win. What other moves can I use that could be a secret weapon?</p><p>"Crooky, try to use dark flash attack! Please, it may be the only way to win."</p><p>"Crook. Crooky!" Crooky's eyes began to glow a light blue, then the lights dimmed until they were off. Then it was pitch black, except for Crooky's eyes and Lighler's horn.</p><p>"Bellsprout, cover you eyes!" I yell hoping Bellsprout would listen. Then covered my eyes just as the light came back.</p><p>I looked at Bellsprout to see it opening it's eyes.</p><p>"Bellsprout, razor leaf! Crooky, water gun!" I yelled.</p><p>...</p><p>"Here you go, Jacob." Cindy said as she handed my a Boulder Badge.</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Now it's my turn!" Angelina said.</p><p>"Of course." Cindy said.</p><p>Jacob's Team: Crooky, Bellsprout.</p><p>Angelina's Team: Caterpie, Weedle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kangaskhan and Marowak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob's POV</p><p>"You ready, Angelina?" Cindy asked.</p><p>"Ya! Let's do it!"</p><p>Wow, I thought. Angelina is really getting into this.</p><p>"Weedle, Caterpie, go!"</p><p>Aww, nuts. She's gonna be creamed unless Cindy sends out Lighler.</p><p>"Hmmm." Cindy is in thought. "Lighler, Graveler, go!"</p><p>Immediately Angelina said, "Caterpie, string shot on Lighler's horn! Then climb to the roof! Weedle, use bug bite on Lighler!"</p><p>String shot across the stadium, hitting Lighler's horn, then Weedle bit down on Lighler.</p><p>"Now, Caterpie, tackle Lighler!"</p><p>I have never seen speed like that. With that kind of speed, who cares about typing?</p><p>Caterpie jumped from the roof, and with the help of gravity, slammed into Lighler with a sickening crunch.</p><p>Lighler's head slammed right into the ground.</p><p>"Weedle, string shot Lighler to the ground!"</p><p>I looked at Cindy. Her mouth was wide open. Then she spoke.</p><p>"Graveler, rock throw, on Weedle!"</p><p>"Weedle, string shot the roof!"</p><p>Weedle shot the roof, then it flew through the air as if it had a grappling hook! The rocks thrown by Graveler, went into Lighler, knocking it out.</p><p>"Caterpie, string shot Graveler! Weedle, bug bite onto Graveler!"</p><p>The string got caught on Graveler, then, as Graveler was struggling to get it off, Weedle landed on it, and bit down.</p><p>It did virtually nothing.</p><p>"Graveler, throw Weedle!"</p><p>"Caterpie, tackle!"</p><p>Just as Graveler picked up Weedle, Caterpie rammed it's horn into Graveler's head.</p><p>The weight of Graveler, plus it being off balance, brought it down with a crash.</p><p>It's eyes were replaced by spirals. Then it turned into a red light.</p><p>"Well," Cindy said. "You took me down extremely quickly, and with bug types. I'm impressed. You deserve this boulder badge. Man, even being the strongest of my nine brothers and sisters, I still lose to a bunch of bugs."</p><p>"Woohoo!" Angelina was punching her fist into the air.</p><p>...</p><p>Soon after leaving, we heard a rumbling sound in the distance.</p><p>We looked over and saw a stampede! I quickly pull my pokedex in hopes of finding out what was stampeding.</p><p>"Kangaskhan. The Mother Pokemon. Kangaskhan always protect their child. Scientists think that Kangaskhan and the Cubone evolution tree may be closely connected."</p><p>I thought that was all in the stampede untill it turned on again.</p><p>"Marowak. The Bone Pokemon. Marowak evolves when it over comes the grief of losing it's mother."</p><p>"That's so sad," Angelina comments.</p><p>Jacob's Team: Crooky, Bellsprout.</p><p>Angelina's Team: Weedle, Caterpie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Amazing Mystery of Geodude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angelina's POV</p><p>The clouds rolled out over head.</p><p>"It might rain," I comment.</p><p>"We should find shelter," Jacob says.</p><p>"Were in the middle of no where. In case you didn't notice."</p><p>He snaps his fingers. "We have a tent!"</p><p>The rain started pouring.</p><p>"Quick! Get the tent!" I practically shriek.</p><p>After five-ish minutes of struggling, we managed to get the tent up.</p><p>We were currently running my hair dryer, in attempts to warm up the inside of the tent.</p><p>I sneeze.</p><p>"Huh," Jacob looks over. "You might have a cold."</p><p>"Oh," I mutter.</p><p>I sneeze again.</p><p>"I'll go check if we have an extra blanket." Jacob says as he starts rummaging through his back pack.</p><p>I start to shiver.</p><p>"Hmmm," Jacob says.</p><p>"What?" I ask.</p><p>"I didn't pack an extra blanket,"</p><p>I try and sneeze into my elbow. But miss hitting my wrist instead.</p><p>"Eww," I eye the boogers grossly, before wiping it on the tent floor.</p><p>I feel something push on my back.</p><p>"Huh?" I look behind me. Jacob is sitting down. But he's missing his jacket.</p><p>I look slightly lower. I see blue.</p><p>Jacob put his jacket on me, to keep me warm.</p><p>How romantic, I think. I blush.</p><p>Before I can think about it, I hear something.</p><p>"Eo-ude, Eo-ude." What was that? "Geodude." The tent door rips open.</p><p>"Ahhh!" I yell out.</p><p>Jacob completely flips onto his back.</p><p>Standing in the door way was a Geodude, with a blue tint to its shell. Jacob is frozen in fear, so I grab his pokedex.</p><p>"Alolan Geodude. A rock/electric type. Alolan Geodude are a separate species of Geodude. They were separated from the rest of their species, on Alola."</p><p>The Geodude rushes in, and grabs the hair dryer, and begins to dry itself of water.</p><p>Jacob's POV</p><p>I begin to relax as I watch it dry itself. But what is it doing way out here?</p><p>"Geo, Geodude."</p><p>"What's a Alolan Geodude doing way out here?" I wonder aloud.</p><p>"Haven't you heard of the ASP?" Angelina asks.</p><p>"No. What's that?"</p><p>Angelina sighs. "The Alolan Safety Program. Put into action the save many species of pokemon, that adapted from it's original species. Does that ring a bell?"</p><p>"Yes, I remember now. Alola's eco-system is completely out of wack."</p><p>"Geodude."</p><p>I look at Geodude. It was now huddled in the corner, suspiciously watching us.</p><p>I smile. "Don't worry you can stay here untill the rain stops."</p><p>"Geodude!" Geodude smiles.</p><p>To bad we're gonna need a new tent.</p><p>"Open up!" A voice from outside barks.</p><p>Geodude suddenly lurches. Then floats into my sleeping bag.</p><p>"Okay then! We'll just come in!"</p><p>The door rips open further, to let in two people.</p><p>I quickly notice the bright red 'R' on their black uniforms.</p><p>"Hand over the Geodude!" One commands.</p><p>I finally process that this, is the real Team Rocket.</p><p>"W-w-what G-geo d-dude?!" I stutter.</p><p>"You know!" He grabs me by the shirt, before punching me in the stomach, sending me falling. Then everything go's black.</p><p>Angelina's POV</p><p>I watch as Jacob topples over from the blow. I watch as his head hits the lump in his sleeping bag, which I know to be the Geodude.</p><p>I whimper as I watch the Geodude roll out.</p><p>"Now, now. That wasn't so hard."</p><p>Team Rocket leaves. With the Geodude.</p><p>I rush to check on Jacob. He's unconscious.</p><p>"Jacob!"</p><p>Jacob's POV</p><p>The darkness fades away.</p><p>Color takes place.</p><p>Where did the tent go?</p><p>Every thing darkens. Not into nothingness. But like a shadow.</p><p>I look up. I see a black diamond, flying through the air. Not the gem, but the shape.</p><p>Black takes over once again.</p><p>...</p><p>My forehead is wet.</p><p>I feel my hand over it, to find a wet cloth.</p><p>I look around. I'm in the tent. I bend my back, as sit up. The cloth drops off my forehead, onto my lap.</p><p>Where's Angelina? What happened?</p><p>Then it hits me. Team Rocket wanted the Geodude.</p><p>I look around for Angelina. I see her in the corner, looking very sad.</p><p>"Angelina, did they get the Geodude?" I ask.</p><p>"Huh, what?" She looks startled. "Oh, your awake."</p><p>"Did Team Rocket escape with the Geodude?"</p><p>"Yes, but you just woke up from being unconscious, for two hours. You shouldn't strain yourself."</p><p>"I'm fine, do you know where they went?"</p><p>"N-no,"</p><p>"Kay, that's fine, I know someone who will know."</p><p>Angelina's POV</p><p>Jacob rushes out the door.</p><p>He can be scary when he's serious about something.</p><p>I go out the ripped door to follow him.</p><p>"What about the tent?" I call after him.</p><p>"It's fine!" He yells back.</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"To Viridian City!"</p><p>...</p><p>It was dark out by the time we made it to Viridian. Like really dark out. Past midnight.</p><p>We rushed into the police center.</p><p>Officer Jenny looked up, "What are you kids doing up so late?" She looks at the time. "Or early?"</p><p>"We're looking for Jessie and James." Jacob says.</p><p>"Why at this time?"</p><p>"We think they have information about where a Team Rocket base is."</p><p>"If they did, I'm pretty sure they'd tell me."</p><p>"Do you know where they are?"</p><p>Jenny sighed. "Lucky for you they've taken the night shift. You'll find them on the south side of town."</p><p>"Thank you," I say because Jacob had already rushed out.</p><p>"You two, take care."</p><p>Jacob's POV</p><p>We were in the south side of town.</p><p>All I could think about was how much Team Rocket was going to pay.</p><p>I looked down a street corner. There was a pulled over car, a police car.</p><p>"There," I whispered to Angelina.</p><p>She yawned. "It's five in the morning," She whispered back. "I need my sleep."</p><p>I grab her hand as I walk to the car.</p><p>Once we get there, I look through the window. It was the right car.</p><p>Jessie was asleep, with her face on the window. Meowth was laying on her head. James was awake sorting bottle caps?</p><p>I tap on the window.</p><p>James fumbles with his bottle caps, before dropping them. He looks over, then rolls down the window.</p><p>"H-hey Jacib." He yawns. "I neam Jacob." He clears his throat. "I mean Jacob. </p><p>"Hey, James."</p><p>...</p><p>"Your gonna, what?!" Jessie yells.</p><p>"Yup, and now that we know where we're going, can you give us a ride."</p><p>"No way! If Team Rocket found us, we'd be toast!"</p><p>"But Jessie," James cut in. "It's the least we can do,"</p><p>"Fine! But if we die, I'll kill you!"</p><p>And thus began our scouting mission.</p><p>"There," Meowth whispered. "That helicopter is where the Geodude will be."</p><p>I nod. "Bellsprout, go," I whisper. "Scout the area."</p><p>"Bell," Bellsprout whispered before waddling off.</p><p>"Twelve minutes till take off." A voice says. "That Geodude sure will get us a promotion."</p><p>"We only have twelve minutes!" I whisper yell.</p><p>"Bellsprout." Bellsprout had returned.</p><p>"Mmhhmm, yes." James said. "Over there has lower defenses." He points over to a fence.</p><p>"Kay, l-lets go." Angelina yawns.</p><p>Once we get over to the fence I notice a flaw in the plan. "This fence, is barb wired." I whisper.</p><p>"Your Bellsprout knows razor leaf, right?" Jessie asks.</p><p>I nod. "Good idea. Bellsprout, go."</p><p>In a flash of white, Bellsprout appeared.</p><p>"Use razor leaf on the fence."</p><p>"Bell," Bellsprout nods. The fence soon has a small hole.</p><p>"Ouch," Angelina says.</p><p>"What?" I ask.</p><p>"Nothing,"</p><p>I notice a cut on her arm.</p><p>"Your bleeding."</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>I roll my eyes.</p><p>"Hey, J and J. Come on."</p><p>"'J and J.'" Jessie scoffs. "We can't fit through the hole."</p><p>"Fine. We have seven minutes." I mutter to myself.</p><p>"Load up the cargo!" A rough voice yells. "We leave in six!"</p><p>"Crooky, go. Bellsprout get ready."</p><p>Crooky appears in a flash of light.</p><p>A man with cage comes walking out.</p><p>"This thing ways a ton!" He complained.</p><p>"Crooky, use dark flash,"</p><p>"Crook."</p><p>Every thing goes dark.</p><p>"Every one cover your eyes," I whisper.</p><p>"What's going on!" Someone complained.</p><p>Then it was bright again.</p><p>"Bellsprout, use razor leaf!" I yell.</p><p>The leaves fly towards the cage, hitting it with a clang.</p><p>Geodude comes out.</p><p>"Geodude!"</p><p>Alarms ring throughout the compound.</p><p>We head back to the hole in the fence.</p><p>Suddenly, with a flash of light, are exit is blocked.</p><p>I count the pokemon. Five in total. A Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Hitmonlee, Jynx, and a Beedrill.</p><p>"What! This isn't fair!" I yell.</p><p>"Fine! Weedle, Caterpie, go!" Angelina yells. "Weedle, go show that beedrill what your made of, with a string shot on it's wings!" Angelina continues, "Caterpie, string shot Dodrio's heads together."</p><p>I want to stop and watch, but I know I can't. "Bellsprout, use sleeping powder on Hitmonlee. Crooky, use Tackle on Farfetch'd!"</p><p>I suddenly hear Angelina gasp. I look over, there is a bright light in front of her, that turns into, a Kakuna.</p><p>Weedle was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"Beedrill, use furry attack!"</p><p>"K-kakuna, use harden!" Angelina yells.</p><p>I look back to Crooky.</p><p>"Farfetch'd, use cut attack!"</p><p>"Crooky, tackle!"</p><p>As Farfetch'd gets in close to attack, Crooky dives right into Farfetch'd.</p><p>"Bellsprout, use vine whip!"</p><p>The vine whip goes right into Hitmonlee, knocking it unbalanced, just as a Dodrio trips into it. Hitmonlee was unconscious. Dodrio was not.</p><p>"Bellsprout, use vine whip on Dodrio!"</p><p>The vine whip was dodged,  but distracted Dodrio as Caterpie slammed into it.</p><p>"Crooky, use bite attack!" Just as Farfetch'd tried another cut attack, Crooky bit down on the stick.</p><p>"Bellsprout, use stun spore on Farfetch'd!"</p><p>A powder flew through the air, getting to it's target.</p><p>"Now, Crooky, water gun!"</p><p>"Looks like we're all done," Angelina says walking up to me. "We should go."</p><p>"Jynx, use powdered snow!"</p><p>I feel dizzy, and sleepy. I look over to see a trainer, and his Jynx. Standing triumphantly.</p><p>Then I fell asleep.</p><p>Angelina's POV</p><p>I blink my eyes.</p><p>Finally get the sleep, I've been wanting. Too bad about the circumstances.</p><p>I look around. I'm in a white room. My hands and feet are strapped down to a metal bed.</p><p>I hear talking outside.</p><p>"Thi eoude il ee eight or hour ree ch."</p><p>I don't under stand a word.</p><p>"Uhhh," I look beside me, to find Jacob, strapped down as well. He's just waking up.</p><p>"Jacob!" I whisper yell. "We need to get out of here!"</p><p>"What, what's going on?"</p><p>The door slides open. "Well, well. Sleeping beauty woke up. As did sleeping handsome." He face palms. "No, no. That sounded stupid."</p><p>An older man walks in. "Recruit, let me do the talking."</p><p>"Y-yes, sir."</p><p>"You may also leave,"</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>He turns to us. "What, do you know about the Geodude."</p><p>"I know that it's from Alola!" Jacob answers.</p><p>"Good, good. Do you know what's special about it."</p><p>This time I answer. "It's a rock electric type."</p><p>The man laughs. "That is not all. It's an evolved version of a Geodude. Yet it's not a Graveler."</p><p>He sees that we're confused. "I believe that there is large quantities, of pokemon stones, in Alola. That induces evolution, even if that is not a evolution."</p><p>"Okay?" I ask.</p><p>"This Geodude is a scientific breakthrough! And we've already used it, to make a better version of our, Evolution Inducer!"</p><p>Jacob gasps. "You can't do this! Those pokemon have the right to evolve on their own!"</p><p>"Why don't I show you how it works!"</p><p>He walks over to something covered by a sheet. He quickly throws the sheet away, to reveal, a glass container, with a metal bottom and top. Four circular objects at the top. Inside if it was Crooky.</p><p>Jacob's eyes go wide. "No! You can't do this!"</p><p> </p><p>He turns the machine on. The circle, objects begin to glow red.</p><p>Then they shoot out.</p><p>Crooky is entirely encased in glowing red energy.</p><p>"Crook! Crooky!" Crooky calls.</p><p>I can't watch. I look away.</p><p>Then I hear shattering glass.</p><p>I look up. The machine's glass wall was gone. And Crooky was dizzily walking out.</p><p>"C-croo-croodile." Before collapsing.</p><p>I look at Jacob. He's repeatedly slamming his head into the strap.</p><p>I look around. Next to me is a small table. On it I recognise two of my own pokeballs. I stretch as as I can go, before trying to slam my head into the table. The pokeballs go flying.</p><p>"Caterpie, Kakuna, go!"</p><p>The balls make a hissing sound, as if releasing pressurised gas. Then by my feet two pokemon appear.</p><p>"Caterpie, tackle the straps!"</p><p>I can feel the straps release around my left foot, then the right. Before completely releasing me.</p><p>"Caterpie, tackle that old guy!"</p><p>I walk over to Jacob, who is still trying to use his head.</p><p>"Jacob, don't give yourself anymore mental issues than you need."</p><p>He looks at me, "How did you escape?"</p><p>"I'm smarter than you." I then undo the straps on his arms and legs.</p><p>He immediately runs to Crooky- Croodile.</p><p>"You okay, buddy?"</p><p>"C-croodile."</p><p>"Then you take a long rest. Where's the pokeballs?"</p><p>I grab his pokeballs and toss them to him.</p><p>"Bellsprout, go! C-croodile, return!"</p><p>Soon the old man was unconscious.</p><p>"Uh, the door is locked." I say.</p><p>"The old man probably has a key."</p><p>"It's a pass code."</p><p>"Augghhh!"</p><p>I knock on the door.</p><p>It slides open. "What is it professor. Don't cha know-" He looks up.</p><p>"Caterpie, string shot his mouth.</p><p>...</p><p>I look at the map. "Cafe, lounge, vault. Ooh! Pokemon Holding cell. That's what we want."</p><p>Jacob takes a look at the map before dashing off.</p><p>"Wrong direction, Jacob!"</p><p>He turns around.</p><p>Two minutes later, we're there.</p><p>I put my head to the door.</p><p>"Come on Geodude! Work with me!"</p><p>I knock on the door.</p><p>"Coming!"</p><p>He opens it. His eyes go wide. "Houndour, go!"</p><p>"Croodile, you go, too!"</p><p>"Flame thrower!"</p><p>"Bubble breath!"</p><p>The collision causes a mini explosion in the middle.</p><p>"Headbutt!"</p><p>"Flame thrower!"</p><p>Croodile is encased in a glowing light as he flies forwards, through the fire. When the smoke clears, Houndour is biting on Croodiles head.</p><p>"Flame thrower!"</p><p>"Water gun!"</p><p>The steam appears, "Headbutt!"</p><p>The steam clears, Croodile is victorious.</p><p>The man turns to the wall. I see a switch.</p><p>He starts running, "Kakuna, go!"</p><p>In front if him, as he's running appears, a Kakuna. "Harden!" I call.</p><p>He trips, flying into the wall just under the switch.</p><p>He look up.</p><p>"Oh no, you don't!" Jacob says. "Bellsprout, vine whip!"</p><p>Bellsprout appears in a flash of light. Then seconds later sends out a vine to grab the man. Once he's fully tied up, Jacob says, "Croodile, bite attack the shackles!"</p><p>Jacob's POV</p><p>"Croodile, bite attack the shackles!"</p><p>Croodile dashes before stopping by the shackles. Then opens his mouth and closes. Strength radiating from him.</p><p>Once Geodude is out, I turn to Angelina.</p><p>"I want to get back at them."</p><p>She smiles. "What do you have in mind?"</p><p>I take out a piece of paper.</p><p>I write on word on it, before putting it in the place of Geodude.</p><p>"They are gonna be mad," Angelina says.</p><p>Then we make our escape. Getting out was surprisingly easy.</p><p>Professor Salicifolia POV</p><p>I walk down the halls. How dare those Twerps get the better of me! And calling me old.</p><p>I get to the room we were keeping Geodude.</p><p>I walk in to find it empty. Except for a note, where Geodude was suppose to be.</p><p>On it, was 'Looks like you have been bested by a ten year old boy! Must feel like old times. J. Ketchum'.</p><p>Just then my superior came in. "Professor, it is time. The world will think you dead."</p><p>Jacob's Team: Croodile, Bellsprout.</p><p>Angelina's Team: Kakuna, Caterpie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Lost in Celadon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob's POV</p><p>"Team Rocket will be looking for us," Angelina told me.</p><p>"Ya, but where are we?" I ask.</p><p>A man walks by. "Hey, do you know what city this is?" Angelina asks.</p><p>"Celadon." Then he walk away, grumbling about kids wasting his time.</p><p>"Well. That skipped a lot of gyms I could have fought," I sigh.</p><p>"Geodude."</p><p>"Don't worry, Geodude. It'll be fine."</p><p>"Thinking of skipping gyms, what about Viridian City?"</p><p>"Viridian City has a gym?"</p><p>Angelina face palms. "Luckily for you we're able go back."</p><p>"Hey, there's a gym in Celadon!" I chuckle. "My dad had to dress up as a girl to get in!"</p><p>Angelina chuckles. "Won't you have to, too?"</p><p>I stop laughing.</p><p>Then I think. "No, Crook-Croodile can use Psychic Flash."</p><p>"Oh, man. I really wanted to see that."</p><p>"Let's go find it!"</p><p>"Geodude?"</p><p>"Right, we need to help Geodude first."</p><p>Then we heard a voice, "No sign of the Geodude, or the kids."</p><p>The Alolan Geodude started panicking, before snatching a Pokeball of my belt. He put it to his forehead, allowing it to suck him in.</p><p>It dings. I grab it, and look at Angelina. She shrugs before saying, "Where are we gonna hide?"</p><p>Across the street is a alleyway. I grab Angelina's hand and pull her to it.</p><p>We hide behind the dumpster. "They probably headed out of the city by now, we won't find them."</p><p>They walk past.</p><p>I breath in. "Growlithe!"</p><p>I look to my side. A Growlithe is growling at Angelina.</p><p>"Uhh, Growlithe, I challenge you! Croodile, go!"</p><p>Growlithe shoots fire out of its mouth. "Croodile, dodge it! Water gun!"</p><p>Croodile jumps through the air, then shoots a stream of water into Growlithe.</p><p>"Lithe!" Growlithe yells.</p><p>Then Growlithe started to glow. A fiery orange.</p><p>Then Croodile, suddenly yelped.</p><p>Angelina gasped. "That was a reversal attack."</p><p>I nod.</p><p>"Croodile, headbutt, then watergun!"</p><p>Croodile flies fowards slamming into Growlithe, then, as Croodile flew backwards from the blow, sprayed a large spray of water.</p><p>Growlithe is weak, and dizzy. I throw the pokeball.</p><p>The ball hits, bounces, then opens up to suck it in.</p><p>It shakes, shakes, and shakes. Then, it dings.</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>Angelina frowns. "I have two pokemon. I need more." She says.</p><p>"Then let's go to the forest, you should have at least three pokemon."</p><p>"Yah, but we should watch for Team Rocket."</p><p>I hear a buzzing. "Huh?" I look up. A news helicopter is flying over head.</p><p>"I wonder what's going on?" Angelina asks.</p><p>"Let's find out," I start running after the helicopter.</p><p>...</p><p>Soon we arrive at the scene. It's a Pokemon lab. It's on fire.</p><p>I run up to someone, and ask. "What's going on?"</p><p>He replies, "Team Rocket, just raided Professor Salicifolia's lab, they stole all the pokemon and research, before lighting it on fire."</p><p>I hear sirens. I look over my shoulder to see a fire truck, racing to the scene. It rolls to a stop and opens it's doors. Some firemen and Wartortles come out.</p><p>"Wartortles, get in there. As far as we know, the Professor is still in there."</p><p>The Wartortles rush in as the firemen put out the fire from outside.</p><p>Five minutes later, the fire is dead, and the Wartortles, walk out glumly.</p><p>A fireman jogs to them. "Wartortle, where is the Professor?"</p><p>"Wartortle," One replies.</p><p>"You couldn't find him? Oh, no. This is bad."</p><p>Jacob's Team: Croodile, Bellsprout, Growlithe.</p><p>Angelina's Team: Kakuna, Caterpie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Professor Salicifolia's POV</p><p>"I won't fake my death," I tell the man.</p><p>"Well, the city of Celadon is already in mourning."</p><p>"What?! You did this without my say!"</p><p>Jacob's POV</p><p>Practically all services were shut in the time of mourning.</p><p>The gym was shut down. Pokecenters were shut down. Trains and buses that weren't automatic were unmoving.</p><p>Even pokemon seem to be in mourning.</p><p>"I never really knew him." Angelina says.</p><p>"Neither did I," I reply. "Hopefully, it won't be very awkward for long. Public services are reactivating tomorrow."</p><p>We were currently camping in the forest.</p><p>"Kakuna, Caterpie, Go!"</p><p>"Good idea. Croodile, Bellsprout, Geodude, Growlithe, Go!"</p><p>"Geo, Geodude."</p><p>I walk to Geodude.</p><p>"So, yesterday, you panicked, and I caught you, so, err, do you really want me to be your trainer?"</p><p>"Geo? Geodude." He nods his body.</p><p>"Yes! In that case, lets see what your made of. Hey Bellsprout, can you come over here for a moment?"</p><p>"So, Geodude, can you try a charge?"</p><p>Geodude stops moving. I can hear the electric crackling. Then it stops.</p><p>"Kay, now try an discharge attack. Bellsprout, try to dodge it."</p><p>Geodude sends out a wave of electricity. Hitting trees and the ground. Bellsprout dodged it.</p><p>"Try to thunder punch Bellsprout. Bellsprout, dodge it."</p><p>Geodude's fist starts to glow, then Geodude launches forwards. Bellsprout didn't have time to dodge.</p><p>"Bellsprout, you okay?"</p><p>"Bell-el Sprout." Bellsprout faints.</p><p>"Oh,"</p><p>Angelina gasps.</p><p>I quickly turn around, to see a glowing, growing ball of light. It takes the form of a giant Bee.</p><p>"Yes!" Angelina punches the air.</p><p>"Wow! A Beedrill!" I say.</p><p>"Oh! Try a furry attack on that tree!" Beedrill flies forward and starts to attack the tree. "Ya! Lets go find some Pokémon! Come on Beedrill!" Angelina runs into the forest. I run after her.</p><p>...</p><p>"Ooh!" Angelina gasps at a Yanma. "I must catch it! Beedrill, furry attack!"</p><p>Beedrill flies forwards, before attacking with it's drills.</p><p>"Yaaaaannnnnnnnn!" A cry comes from the Yanma. Beedrill drops to the ground, Angelina falls to her knees as she covers her ears, I repeatedly slam my face into a tree. Then it stops.</p><p>Angelina is breathing heavily, Beedrill is twitching, I stop slamming my head into a tree.</p><p>"Okay," Angelina says softly. "Don't attack a Yanma."</p><p>"Angelina, I think you've got a case, of evolution fever." I say.</p><p>"Of what?" She asks.</p><p>"I dunno, I came up with it on, the spot."</p><p>"Rak?"</p><p>A Spinarak comes out of the trees. Angelina looks at it with a look in her eye.</p><p>"Beedrill, go get it!"</p><p>"Spin!"</p><p>Spinarak jumps out of the way. Then starts to run.</p><p>"No, you don't!" Angelina yells before throwing a slightly different ball. It whacks Spinarak before opening and sucking it in.</p><p>While it's shacking, I notice what's different. It's blue.</p><p>"You did steal the Netball!"</p><p>Angelina smiles sheepishly, before a ding interrupts the silence.</p><p>"What made you think that was okay!" I rub my temples.</p><p>"Uh?"</p><p>I breath in. "I will forgive you this once, but if you steal another Pokéball," I think of a threat. "I will utterly defeat you in the Indigo league."</p><p>"We skipped Veridian city, and a bunch of others. Are we really going to the Indigo league?"</p><p>I glare at her.</p><p>Jacob's team: Croodile, Bellsprout, Growlithe, Geodude.</p><p>Angelina's team: Beedrill, Caterpie, Spinarak.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Battle for Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uhm...</p><p>Major Character Death. I think. They aren't a MAJOR character.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angelina's POV</p><p>I awkwardly tap the netball, whick is now holding my brand new Spinarak.</p><p>I couldn't believe it myself. How could I steal anything? It's to strange to think about.</p><p>I look over to where Jacob is peacefully sleeping. The battle at the gym should be a walk in the park.</p><p>Me with my bug types, Jacob with Growlithe.</p><p>But, Team Rocket would still be watching the city. Not quite sure what to think.</p><p>I carefully peer out of our make shift shelter. In the trees I see a Mankey, peacefully rocking back and forth, on a branch.</p><p>Behind me, I hear Jacob whisper. "No, mom, dad." I wonder what he is dreaming.</p><p>"Tread lightly!" I quickly look around for the source of the voice. "New dangers have emerged!"</p><p>I can now tell, that the voice is in my head.</p><p>Then, a light breaches the horizon. I didn't sleep. A dreaded silence pierces the forest. The entity that spoke to me, had left.</p><p>"Huh?" I look in the distance. A glowing, yet black figure, vanishes in the wind.</p><p>I feel it. It will always watch. Yet out of sight.</p><p>"No," I look behind me once more. Jacob is stirring.</p><p>Once I know that he was awake, I speak. "Did you have a nightmare?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh, ya." He replies.</p><p>"What was it about?"</p><p>"My parents. Th-they were gone."</p><p>"Well, at least you know it was only a dream."</p><p>His eyes go wide. "I need to check on them!" He quickly jumps up, still in his pajamas, sticks some shoes on, then runs away.</p><p>"Wait!" But he was already gone. I run after him. I know where he's heading.</p><p>Jacob's POV</p><p>Soon after running, I make it to my destination.</p><p>Nurse Joy greets me, but I'm already at the phone, putting in the number.</p><p>After a moment, it is answered.</p><p>"Hey, honey. What are you doing up so early?" My mom had answered.</p><p>"I just needed to check on you, I had a nightmare."</p><p>She giggles. "Oh, hello Angelina, dear." I look behind me. Angelina is strolling over.</p><p>"What are you doing up?" I ask.</p><p>"Your father hasn't stopped training. But for the past hour, I've been dealing with this."</p><p>She turns the camera, to reveal, my dad, chasing a Raichu? "I'm sorry buddy! It just slipped out of my hand and landed on you!"</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Well, your dad got his hands on a thunder stone, and it slipped out of his hands, and landed on Pikachu."</p><p>"Oh,"</p><p>Then, I hear a doorbell.</p><p>I can hear my dad say he's going to get it. Then a gruff man's voice says, "You know this kid?"</p><p>"Ya, he's my son." At the sound of this, my mom looks over to what's going on. Then a gunshot rings through the phone. I hear Angelina gasp. My mom quickly turns off the phone.</p><p>I feel tears dripping down my face. I quickly move to put in another number.</p><p>"Jacob! What are you doing up so early?" The tired voice of Professor Oak asks.</p><p>"No time! Professor, someone just shot at my dad! I-I'm scared. Please, you have to check on them!"</p><p>"Brock, go check in on Ash and Misty!" He anxiously calls.</p><p>"On it, Professor!"</p><p>"Jacob, remain calm. Are you sure it wasn't a dream?"</p><p>"It wasn't." Angelina says for me.</p><p>Professor Oak nods. Then I hear a ringing. "Oh, that should be Brock. Stay where you are, I will answer this." The screen goes black.</p><p>Angelina's POV</p><p>The screen goes black. I look at Jacob. I can feel the pain he's feeling. The pain of knowing your family is gone.</p><p>I go closer to him, then I pull him into a hug. He sobs into my shoulder. The phone rings. He moves out of my arms to answer it. I can feel him, begging for good news.</p><p>"Well Jacob. I don't know how to say it, but, they're gone. But just know, you, will always have a family." Jacob nods. "I'm so sorry, Jacob." I hear Jacob sob.</p><p>"T-thank y-you." He says to the screen before ending the call.</p><p>I hear his heavy breathing, as he slides down to the floor. I see him pull out the Pokéball that I know to hold Croodile.</p><p>He stays that way, looking at the Pokéball, for five minutes.</p><p>Then he smiled. He stands up, and puts the ball to his belt.</p><p>"How do you feel?" I ask.</p><p>"Confident. I will win the Indigo league. I will do it in the name of my parents."</p><p>I'm shocked at his words. He's taking it so well.</p><p>"And I will do everything in my power to help." I say putting my hand on his shoulder. I was thinking about telling him about my past today, he deserved to know. But I couldn't put that on him, not now.</p><p>Jacob's team: Croodile, Bellsprout, Growlithe, Geodude.</p><p>Angelina's team: Beedrill, Caterpie, Spinarak.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Team Rocket is Mean, They Ruined my Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob's POV</p><p>I sat. Thinking. Should I fulfill my dream? Or should I mourn for my parents? What would they want? My dad would want me to conquer the Indigo league, then the rest of the leagues. My mom would want me to not look in the past, only the future. I will look to the future, the bright happy one. I will win the Indigo league. In their name.</p><p>I stand up.</p><p>"How do you feel?" I look at Angelina.</p><p>"Confident." I reply. "I will win the Indigo league. I will do it in the name of my parents."</p><p>"And I will do everything in my power to help." She responds, before putting her hands on my shoulder.</p><p>She's just gonna help me? What about her? She wanted to win the league.</p><p>"We need to do it as soon as possible, lets head to the gym, I need a new badge."</p><p>I then walk to the door.</p><p>"You're still wearing pyjamas!" Angelina called after me.</p><p>"I will go to the gym, after I change!"</p><p>...</p><p>Angelina's POV</p><p>Soon we arrive at the gym. I quickly take in the fact that, it looks like the top of a Gloom.</p><p>"I'm here to challenge the gym leader!" Jacob quickly exclaimed to the 'guards'.</p><p>"Okay! What do you think about perfume?" One asked cheerfully.</p><p>"P-perfume! Uhh, it's great!" I giggle.</p><p>"Okay come on in! Erika will be happy to challenge you!"</p><p>After we came in, I turned to Jacob. "You are such a bad lier!" I say. "How did you get past?"</p><p>"I'm not a bad lier! You're just good at knowing whether or not someone is lying!"</p><p>We walk along the hall, untill we reach a door.</p><p>"Well here we go," Jacob says. "Time for a new badge!"</p><p>Jacob's POV</p><p>I push the door open. The battle field is empty. But in the back I see a door.</p><p>"You think that is were Erika is?" I ask Angelina.</p><p>She shrugs. "Let's knock."</p><p>I walk across the field to the door. Then bring my fist up to knock.</p><p>"Coming!" Someone behind the door says.</p><p>The door then opens to show a blue haired girl.</p><p>"What do you want?" She asks.</p><p>"I'm here to challenge the gym leader, Erika." I say.</p><p>"Okay, what style of battle do you want?"</p><p>"Uhh, are you Erika?"</p><p>"Yes, what style of battle do you want?"</p><p>"How about, three on three."</p><p>"Okay, right this way, and what's your name?"</p><p>"Jacob Ketchum of Pallet!"</p><p>"Kay, three on three, I will put my first pokémon out first. Tangrowth, go!"</p><p>Narrator's POV</p><p>"Growlithe, go!" Jacob calls. In a flash of light, a dog appears.</p><p>"Not so fast!" A voice yells.</p><p>Erika looks to the side. Standing there is the two guards.</p><p>"Emily, Pam, what is the meaning of this?" She asks.</p><p>"We have come for the boy." One says.</p><p>Jacob immediately falls to his knees in a pleading manner. "I'm sorry for lying! I really don't like perfume!"</p><p>"That is not what we're here for, idiot boy! We want that Alolan Geodude!"</p><p>Jacob jumps to his feet. "Who are you and why do you, want Geodude?"</p><p>"We are Team Rocket! Bulbasaur, go!" She says at the same time as the other one says, "Hoppip, go!"</p><p>"Team Rocket! Growlithe, use flame thrower!"</p><p>As the flame thrower heads towards the Hoppip, Hoppip jumps out if the way and gets caught on the wind.</p><p>Jacob's Team: Croodile, Bellsprout, Growlithe, Geodude.</p><p>Angelina's team: Beedrill, Caterpie, Spinarak.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Pokèmon Slam Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The traitors attack, and the groundwork for something is made...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narrator's POV</p><p>"Hoppip! Come back!" One of the girls yelled.</p><p>"Hoppip!" The Pokémon yelled back.</p><p>"Hoppip, return!" The girl said as she pointed the Pokéball at the flying Pokémon. In a flash of red, it was gone.</p><p>"Kay, not Hoppip. How about, Seedot, go!"</p><p>In another flash of white, a acorn appeared.</p><p>"Emily, Pam! You traitors!" Erika yelled. "Tangrowth, use Vine whip!"</p><p>Tangrowth releases a vine from it's arms, then practically launches them out at Bulbasaur.</p><p>"Bulba!" Bulbasaur slams into Seedot.</p><p>"Seedot, use explosion!" Seedot runs in the direction of Tangrowth. Then burst into smoke!</p><p>Tangrowth takes the blunt of the blow, sending it flying into the wall.</p><p>"Tangrowth, return." "Seedot, return." Both Pokémon are sucked into their ball.</p><p>Then Erika pull another ball out. "Victreebell, go!"</p><p>Then the girl, presumably Emily, pulls out one. "Bayleef, go!"</p><p>"Victreebell, leaf storm attack!" Victreebell releases leaves into the air, spinning them around before launching them at Bayleef. Half hit Bayleef, a quarter hits the already heavily damaged Bulbasaur taking it out.</p><p>"Bulbasaur, return!"</p><p>"Bayleef, magical leaf attack!" Bayleef is surrounded by a rainbow glow before sending it at Victreebell, as Jacob starts to feel forgotten.</p><p>"Victreebell! Return!" Erika yells.</p><p>Jacob takes his chance. "Growlithe, use fire fang attack!"</p><p>Growlithe dashes forwards, towards Bayleef, taking it by surprise, barring it's teeth.</p><p>"Bay!" Bayleef yell as it is engulfed by flames.</p><p>"I'm out of Pokémon!" Emily yells to the other. The other one, Pam, pulls out a ball. "Bellsprout, go!"</p><p>Then Erika calked out. "Roselia, go!"</p><p>"Bellsprout, use stun spore!"</p><p>As the powder goes through the air, Erika calls. "Dodge it Roselia! Then use poison sting!" Roselia gracefully dodges the attack, then shoots out little white needles which hits the enemy Bellsprout.</p><p>"Bellsprout, acid attack! Emily, where is the backup!?"</p><p>"They should have been here!" Bellsprout spits up some acid.</p><p>"Roselia, leech seed!"</p><p>Bellsprout goes down.</p><p>"Uerrg! We need backup!" One yells.</p><p>"Well then, it's a good thing we're here!" Everyone looks to the three men who appeared.</p><p>"Doduo, go teach them some manners! Quick attack!" The Doduo quickly dashes up to Roselia taking it by surprise.</p><p>"No! Roselia!" Erika yells before returning it. "Nuzleaf, take out Team Rocket! Use razor leaf." Nuzleaf appears and immediately throws a bunch of leaves.</p><p>"Doduo, jump it!" Doduo jumps over the attack with ease. "Now use pluck!" Nuzleaf was taken down quickly and forcibly.</p><p>"Exeggcute, go! Use confusion!" As Doduo runs, it suddenly trips, and begins tumbling over itself, right into a wall.</p><p>"No! Doduo, you were my best and only Pokémon! Return." He mumbles sadly.</p><p>Another Team Rocket grunt, pulls out a ball. "Magnemite, show these losers what you made of!"</p><p>Then another. "Piloswine, you too!"</p><p>"Exeggcute, use hypnosis on Piloswine!"</p><p>Piloswine stops moving. Then dashes towards Magnemite. Magnemite is blasted out of the air with a powerful mud slap.</p><p>"Staryu, take down Piloswine! Use a swift attack!" Magnemite is replaced by Staryu.</p><p>Piloswine roars. Then uses it's rear end to hit Staryu, forcing it into an uncontrollable rapid spin attack, into Exeggcute.</p><p>"Exeggcute, return." "Staryu, return."</p><p>Then Jacob takes over. "Growlithe, use take down attack!" Growlithe dashes forward before attacking Piloswine, knocking it onto it's side, making it unable to get up.</p><p>"Now use flamethrower!" Jacob yells. The flames go into Piloswine's unprotected stomach.</p><p>"Piloswine, return! Eevee, go! Use baby doll eyes! Now tackle!"</p><p>"Growlithe, dodge then fire fang!"</p><p>Growlithe dodges the tackle, then moves forward, to bite Eevee.</p><p>"Eevee, tail wip! Now sand attack and tackle!"</p><p>"Growlithe! Return! Go, Bellsprout! Use vine whip!"</p><p>Eevee dodges it by jumping, but lands in the pool of acid.</p><p>"Eevee, return, go, Octillery!"</p><p>"Bellsprout, razor leaf! Now vine whip!"</p><p>The vine whip wraps around Octillery's head, then lifts it up and slams it down. It was a Pokémon slam down.</p><p>"Well kid, you will rue the day you messed with Team Rocket! We'll be back. With backup!" All the Team Rocket grunts and Emily, and Pam rush out the door.</p><p>Jacob's team: Croodile, Bellsprout, Growlithe, Geodude.</p><p>Angelina's team: Beedrill, Caterpie, Spinarak.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Great Grass Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angelina's POV</p><p>Jacob walked up to Erica.</p><p>"I, Jacob Ketchum of Pallet Town, challenge you to a gym battle!"</p><p>"I accept." Erica responded. "It will be a three on three match. No items. I will not be allowed to substitute my Pokémon. Go, Roselia!"</p><p>"Go, Growlithe!"</p><p>"Roselia, use poison sting attack!"</p><p>White needles flew towards Growlithe.</p><p>"Growlithe, dodge then use flame thrower!"</p><p>Roselia shoots white needles at Growlithe, but Growlithe jumps out of the way, then open its mouth to unleash a storm of fire.</p><p>"Roselia, dodge it!" Erica says.</p><p>Roselia jumps out of the way, but is still hit.</p><p>"Roselia! Try a magical leaf!"</p><p>From around Roselia, many leaves are created. They then rush towards Growlithe.</p><p>"Growlithe, dodge it!"</p><p>Growlithe jumps, but the leaves just turn and continue to rush at the dog. They collide midair.</p><p>Growlithe falls to the ground at the same time as Roselia faints from fire damage.</p><p>Growlithe faints.</p><p>"Exeggcute, now you!"</p><p>"Go, Bellsprout! Use vine whip!"</p><p>Bellsprout quickly uses it's vines to separate the Exeggcute. "Now use razor leaf before they get back together!" Bellsprout sends singe leaves art each individual Exeggcute. Quickly tacking it down.</p><p>Then a bright glow surrounds Bellsprout.</p><p>Angelina gasps. "Bellsprout is evolving!"</p><p>"Weep!" The newly evolved Weepinbell yelled.</p><p>"Yah!" Jacob yells.</p><p>"Go, Nuzleaf! Use toxic!"</p><p>"Weepinbell, use wrap!"</p><p>The Pokémon clash.</p><p>"Nuzleaf, try to use a solar beam to get out!"</p><p>"Weepinbell, use poison powder!"</p><p>As the vine around Nuzleaf tightens a fine, purple powder is sprinkled onto it. Immediately a beam of light slams into Weepinbell, causing it to let go.</p><p>Nuzleaf faints. Weepinbell is, okay. Just really tired and injured.</p><p>"What? Why didn't toxic do anything?" Erika asks.</p><p>"Poison type moves don't work on Poison types."</p><p>"Right. Well here is your Rainbow Badge." Erika says holding up a badge.</p><p>"Yippie! Can't wait to tell my-" Jacob stops celebrating. "Err, Professor Oak."</p><p>I felt so bad. The poor boy had just lost his parents.</p><p>Jacob's Team: Croodile, Weepinbell, Geodude, Growlithe.</p><p>Angelina's Team: Beedrill, Caterpie, Spinarak.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically just a filler.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angelina's POV</p><p>I run down the bleachers to Jacob. He was slowly walking, to the door.</p><p>"Come on," I gently say to him. "You've got to go tell the Professor."</p><p>"Uh, huh." He mumbles.</p><p>When we get to the Pokémon Center, I head to Nurse Joy, with Jacobs Pokéballs. And ask her to heal them. Then head to the phone. Jacob puts the number in.</p><p>"Oh, hello Jacob!" Professor Oak says.</p><p>"Hey Professor," He says glumly.</p><p>I cut in. "He just got, The Rainbow Badge, Professor Oak."</p><p>"Well that's wonderful! This much closer to being able to participate in the Indigo League."</p><p>Jacob smiles weakly. "I guess."</p><p>"And Jacob. With the, untimely death of your parents, their will has been examined."</p><p>I can see the build up of tears in Jacobs eyes, reaching a critical level.</p><p>Professor Oak continues. "Your father has left you his Pokémon."</p><p>"Oh, well, that's okay Professor, but I think they should stay with you."</p><p>"If that is as you wish it."</p><p>...</p><p>As we're walking out of town, I ask Jacob, about his decision for his father's Pokémon.</p><p>"Well, Angelina. It just wouldn't be right. I didn't catch them, or train them. Or even raise them. I didn't pay much attention to them at all."</p><p>"You made the right decision, Jacob."</p><p>We begin to walk down the route. Heading to Cerulean City.</p><p>Jacob's Team: Croodile, Growlithe, Weepinbell, Geodude.</p><p>Angelina's Team: Beedrill, Spinarak, Caterpie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically just a filler.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angelina's POV</p><p>I run down the bleachers to Jacob. He was slowly walking, to the door.</p><p>"Come on," I gently say to him. "You've got to go tell the Professor."</p><p>"Uh, huh." He mumbles.</p><p>When we get to the Pokémon Center, I head to Nurse Joy, with Jacobs Pokéballs. And ask her to heal them. Then head to the phone. Jacob puts the number in.</p><p>"Oh, hello Jacob!" Professor Oak says.</p><p>"Hey Professor," He says glumly.</p><p>I cut in. "He just got, The Rainbow Badge, Professor Oak."</p><p>"Well that's wonderful! This much closer to being able to participate in the Indigo League."</p><p>Jacob smiles weakly. "I guess."</p><p>"And Jacob. With the, untimely death of your parents, their will has been examined."</p><p>I can see the build up of tears in Jacobs eyes, reaching a critical level.</p><p>Professor Oak continues. "Your father has left you his Pokémon."</p><p>"Oh, well, that's okay Professor, but I think they should stay with you."</p><p>"If that is as you wish it."</p><p>...</p><p>As we're walking out of town, I ask Jacob, about his decision for his father's Pokémon.</p><p>"Well, Angelina. It just wouldn't be right. I didn't catch them, or train them. Or even raise them. I didn't pay much attention to them at all."</p><p>"You made the right decision, Jacob."</p><p>We begin to walk down the route. Heading to Cerulean City.</p><p>Jacob's Team: Croodile, Growlithe, Weepinbell, Geodude.</p><p>Angelina's Team: Beedrill, Spinarak, Caterpie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Stupid Sisters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angelina's POV</p><p>As we walk into the city, I'm amazed. Jacob just clenches his fists.</p><p>"What's Wrong?" I ask him.</p><p>"I'm gonna have to battle my aunts. My least favorite aunts. My only aunts. The 'Sensational' Sisters."</p><p>"Oh, I've been to a couple of their acts! They're amazing. How can you not like them?"</p><p>"They are, but," He breathes in. "They are really mean. They kept dumping the gym on my mom, causing us to move to Cerulean City. My dad had to put the Pallet Gym in the possession of one of his trainees when we moved.</p><p>"Then later, when we came back to Pallet Town, he would go back to being the gym leader. The only good part of it is that, I got to see my cousin, Josh." Jacob finishes.</p><p>"Oh, that suck-" Some helicopters fly over head. I look up to see three. With red 'R's on them.</p><p>"Team Rocket!" Jacob and me gasp.</p><p>"They are going to pay!"</p><p>"Let's go stop them!"</p><p>"Geodude, go! Use discharge!"</p><p>Geodude quickly sends out a small lightning bolt. It hits the helicopter.</p><p>Art first nothing happens. Then it's blades stop spinning and it plummets to the ground.</p><p>We hear a crash in the distance, behind a couple of building.</p><p>"Maybe that wasn't a good idea." I say.</p><p>"You may be right about that. But we may have hurt someone! Let's go check it out."</p><p>...</p><p>We quicky dash to the crash sight. The police have already set up a barrier, and caution tape as they kept the public away.</p><p>We immediately see three Team Rocket members, in custody. They look pretty beat up, but other wise fine.</p><p>Some Chanseys are taking a look at them, under the watchful gaze of Officer Jenny. While she watched the crooks, she spoke to man. "We're lucky that the building was set for demolition. We had no casualties. But the building threatens to collapse at any moment. It's to dangerous to remove the helicopter until the construction crew comes, we still have no clue why it fell out of the sky. The criminals in it say it just stopped working."</p><p>"Whew," I say as I hear this. Then I turn to Jacob. "Everything is fine."</p><p>"The gym!" He exclaims in joy.</p><p>I follow his gaze to a building a couple blocks away.</p><p>It looked just like the photos of the gym I had seen at my home-</p><p>============================</p><p>Memory</p><p>"Wow! Their dresses look so pretty!" The girl with pink hair was carefully examining a photo from her parents vacation to Kanto.</p><p>"Yes, they were, sweetheart." Said her father. "The only thing that could match Then it's you!"</p><p>The girl giggled.</p><p>"Someday, I'll head there, and I'll dance with them!"</p><p>============================</p><p>Jacob's POV</p><p>I look over at Angelina. She was staring at the gym blankly.</p><p>"Angelina?" I ask uncertainly</p><p>She blinks. Then speaks, "Wonderful. Now you can get your next gym badge. Why are you looking at me?"</p><p>"You were just staring into space, it was... odd."</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>Jacob's Team: Croodile, Growlithe, Weepinbell, Geodude.</p><p>Angelina's Team: Beedrill, Caterpie, Spinarak.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Time Lapse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angelina's POV</p><p>We soon headed to the gym, Jacob rushes to the gyms secretary. "I demand a Pokémon battle with the gym leaders!"</p><p>"I'm sorry sir, but-"</p><p>"Code eighteen dash blue!"</p><p>I was utterly confused, but the secretary seemed to under stand. "I will alert them."</p><p>"What was that?" I ask Jacob as we walk.</p><p>"Oh, well my aunts occasionally don't like accepting battles, so a Code was made to force them to battle."</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>Jacob pushes open the door to the battling field. Inside are three people.</p><p>Daisy, Lily and Violet. The gym leaders.</p><p>"Why, hello there Jacob!" Daisy called.</p><p>"Shut it." Jacob said calmly. "This will be a three on three match."</p><p>Lily frowned. "Spoil sport."</p><p>I quickly rush to the bleachers as Jacob heads to one side of the field. Daisy, Lily and Violet to the other. "Go Jacob!"</p><p>============================<br/>Memory</p><p>"Hey, little girl. Where's your parents?" The girl in blue asked.</p><p>"I don't know. They were at home, but then there was fire and I got scared and ran."</p><p>"What's your name?"</p><p>"Angelina."</p><p>...</p><p>"Hey, Angelina we need help. There is a bug in our room." The boy said.</p><p>"Okay, just moment."</p><p>Angelina put away what she was doing. Then she followed the boy.</p><p>"Hey little guy."</p><p>"Paras!" The Paras recoiled as it struck out.</p><p>"Ouch!" The Paras raced away, out the door, away from the orphanage.</p><p>Despite being attacked, she didn't hate it, it was probably scared by her sudden movement.</p><p>But she did wish she could join it. Join it in leaving the orphanage. But then what? She was only six.</p><p>...</p><p>"My name is Jonas. I'm a bug catcher." The boy said.</p><p>"Cool! I just love bug Pokémon!"</p><p>"Hey, why don't you have a Pokéball, that way you can get your own bug Pokémon?"</p><p>"Really?" She asked.</p><p>"Sure, I have plenty."</p><p>...</p><p>She quickly packed her bag. She just couldn't take it anymore. She was tired of everyone rejecting her because she could instantly become friends with bugs.</p><p>She had already used all her saved up money on the boat tickets. She would leave. No one would even care.</p><p>...</p><p>"Welcome to Pallet Town!" The woman said cheerfully.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>The town was quite pretty, with all the buildings across the fields.</p><p>As she walked past a house a black haired boy quickly rushed out the door and into a car. Then it immediately drove off.</p><p>...</p><p>"Hey little fella." She said to the Weedle. "What do you say? Oh wonderful!"</p><p>...</p><p>"No! Butterfree! I'll help you!"</p><p>She didn't know why she felt so much emotion over just a random Butterfree. Probably a combination of emotions over the past couple days.</p><p>Finally, she made it to the Pokémon center.</p><p>...</p><p>The emotions were too much. She burst into tears.</p><p>...</p><p>She looked into his eyes. His green eyes.</p><p>============================</p><p>"Woo hoo!" Jacob yelled in joy. He deserves to know. I thought. But he deserves his happiness right now.</p><p>Jacob's Team: Croodile, Growlithe, Weepinbell, Geodude.</p><p>Angelina's Team: Beedrill, Caterpie, Spinarak.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>